


The life of a fox after war

by KuramaKnot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Napping, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuramaKnot/pseuds/KuramaKnot
Summary: Kurama has no idea how to cope with the villagers' acceptance and respect after he helped defeat Kaguya, but he tries.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this enough I'll probably write more parts, so if you do, please leave a comment/like :)  
> Also, I have some more explicit (Kurama/Naruto and Kurama/Matatabi) stories written, but I'm not sure if they are appropriate for this site. Don't hesitate to contact me if you want me to upload them here.

After the war with Kaguya, everyone went back to their respective villages to try and rebuild their lives. It took some time and effort, but after a while everyone got settled in again and life was almost back to normal. The peace was a nice change of pace after the threat of the whole world being sapped of all of its chakra.

And Naruto was no exception. His shadow clones were a massive help in the rebuilding process. There was one thing, however, that did change in Naruto’s life. That “thing” was his nine tailed foxy tenant, Kurama, who was instrumental in defeating Kaguya.

The kitsune was not used to being respected by humans. For almost all of his life, humans feared the fox. They called him a demon, a beast, a monster. You name it. Now though, because of Naruto’s and Kurama’s help in the war, the fox became well liked by the villagers.

Kurama used his newfound acceptance to finally roam free again. Since the villagers did not see him as a threat anymore, the fox was free to do as he pleased in the village. And Kurama took full advantage of this. While in the village he of course assumed a smaller form, about the size of a small horse. If he stood next to Naruto on all fours, their heads would be the same height.

The fox came to like taking a stroll through the streets, the park, the nearby forests. He felt like he needed this peace after all those years of hate. When the villagers crossed him, he would be met with smiles and greeted with respect. At first the adults were still weary of him, but slowly that weariness eroded away when they realised that the fox was harmless. The fact that he was controlled by a sharingan when he “attacked” the village all those years ago helped many people change their opinion as well.

He even became somewhat of an idol amongst the kids. Don’t get me wrong, his first real couple of interactions with youngsters were awkward to say the least. The kids were not born yet when the “big bad fox” attacked, so aside from stories they had no reason to fear Kurama. So, when one kid simply walked up to him, called him _cute_ , and even _petted_ him he had no idea what to do. To think that _he,_ the _kyuubi_ for sage’s sake, was cute was preposterous. His former self would probably just eat the child and be done with it. His new and reformed self just, well… just stood there with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

“Oh no, Hikari don’t do that! I am so sorry Kurama-sama, I did not pay attention to my son for a second and he just ran up to you.” The mother said, hoping that her don’s actions did not anger the fox.

 **“It’s no problem. This just never happened before. In all my many years I have never been called** **_cute_ ** **, but I suppose I’ll have to get used to it in the village.”** Kurama replied.

“I can indeed see you become very well liked among the children. Have a good day, Kurama-sama.” The woman politely said before walking off with her son.

“* _sniff_ * That made me very happy, you fox.” Kurama looked behind him and saw Naruto standing there wiping a tear from his eyes.

**“What do you mean?”**

“Just that you are finally accepted by others. As you know, I know what it feels like to be shunned by everyone, so to see them treat you like that… Kind of reminded me of how I felt when people first started treating me with respect. I am just happy for you, you know.” Another tear started rolling across his cheek. Kurama smiled at his friend, and walked over to him.

 **“Come on, don’t get all emotional on me.”** The fox said as he prodded Naruto’s belly with his nose, which earned him a giggle. **“Though I cannot say you are wrong. It feels good to not be looked at with either fear or hate.”**

“And who is the emotional one now? C’mere you stupid fox.” Naruto said before he playfully tackled Kurama. They rolled through the grass of the park they were in, trying to playfully dominate the other. Not wanting to make any more of a scene than they probably already had - because how often do you see a human wrestling with a small horse sized nine tailed fox? - they just laid next to each other on their backs for a while.

* * *

“Look at those fluffy tails!” Kurama eventually heard as he woke up. When did he fall asleep?

“Do you think they are softer than our dog’s?” He heard another voice say.

“Only one way to find out!” A third voice said.

Not five seconds later he felt the distinct feeling of his tails being _touched_. The bijuu yelped (not that he would ever admit that) at the unusual sensation and quickly looked at what was offending his beautiful appendages.

He saw three kids, all seemed to be about six years old. Two girls and one boy. They just sneaked up to him and started _hugging his tails._ Not even Naruto ever touched his tails. His tails were his and he was proud of them, and people did not just go ahead and _touch his tails_. He would teach these kids the wrath of a bijuu. He would teach them just why he used to be feared…

That is what he would do if he was not so content at that moment. He could not bring himself to care enough about his own pride to do anything drastic, but that did not mean he could not have a little mischievous fun.

 **“Who dares to touch my tails without my permission!”** Kurama said in a booming voice. Immediately he felt the three kids release his tails and carefully back away. Kurama then stood up on all fours and eyed the trio with a predatory gaze. Meanwhile Naruto woke up unbeknownst to Kurama, but only watched to see how the fox would handle the situation.

 **“You three!”** Kurama barked, startling his three offenders. **“Were you the ones brave enough to sneak up on me?”**

“Please don’t eat us!” A girl and the boy pleaded.

 **“Eat you? Hmm… Now that is a good idea, I was feeling a bit peckish anyway!”** Kurama said as he yawned, revealing his very sharp fangs.

“You can have me, but please let the others go!” The remaining girl said bravely as she stepped in front of her companions.

 **“Khehehe aren’t we a brave little girl! Very well, I am a fox of my word. I will let the other two go. You however...”** Kurama agreed before he grabbed her with a tail around the waist. He then pulled her close to his head and looked her dead in the eyes. **“Any last words?”**

What the two other kids did not see was the obvious playful wink he gave the girl in his tail. Luckily the brave girl got the hint and decided to play along.

“Just make it quick!” She acted overly dramatically.

 **“As you wish!”** The bijuu said as he opened his maw wide. At this point the other two kids just closed their eyes and screamed in horror. And then…

* _giggle_ * “HAHA! Stop it!” _*giggle*_

The boy and the girl opened their eyes again to see what happened. They saw the large for playfully licking their friend’s face. Their friend laughed and tried to get away, with no success.

 **“Hmmm you taste delicious, kit!”** Kurama snickered.

“So you’re not going to eat her?” The boy asked.

 **“Of course not, it was just a joke.”** He finally admitted with a grin.

“THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!” The boy and girl yelled in unison. Kurama and the girl in his tail did not seem to agree and laughed hysterically.

“Yes it was! You should have seen your faces!” The brave girl said.

“Just wait until I tell mom and dad that you scared us!” The boy replied.

“* _gasp_ * MOM AND DAD! IWe have to get home in 10 minutes and it is about 20 minutes to get back!” The other girl noted, having seemingly already forgotten about the prank.

 **“Okay, okay, I apologize for scaring you. How about I make it up to you and let you ride on my back and bring you home?”** Kurama offered as he was finally able to stop laughing.

“You would let us sit on your back?” They asked.

 **“Sure, just this once.”** Kurama smiled.

“YAYYY” They all cheered. **_‘Man, these kits have already forgotten that they were scared for their lives a moment ago. How amusing.’_ **Kurama mused to himself.

“Well I’ll let you take care of that then.” Naruto finally spoke, having seen all of it. “I’ll go home as well to eat, see you later this evening Kurama!”

 **“Sure Naruto. I’ll return to your apartment as soon as these kits are back with their parents.”** The bijuu replied to his jinchuuriki. Naruto nodded and turned around. If Kurama could see Naruto’s face, he would see tears rolling over Naruto’s whiskered cheeks with his mouth set in the widest smile imaginable.

 **“Let’s get you three home.”** Kurama said to the three kids. They cheered as he lifted them one for one on his back with his tails. He then started walking in the direction given by the trio.

 **“So tell me”** He started halfway through the journey. **“Were my tails softer than your dog’s?”**

“Are you kidding? Your tails are the softest things I have ever felt!” One of the girls answered. Kurama felt a strange bit of pride at those words.

 **“Good!”** Kurama smiled.

* * *

**“Hey kit, I’m back!”** Kurama shouted as he opened Naruto’s apartment door.

“Hey Kurama! How did it go?” Naruto asked curiously.

 **“Well the parents turned out to be florists. After bringing the kids back home the parents gave me a bouquet as thanks, here.”** Kurama replied, handing Naruto the collection of flowers he carried in his muzzle.

“How nice of them!” Naruto said as he looked for a vase to put them in. “And Kurama?”

**“Hm?”**

“That was very nice of you too. I don’t think they will forget today for the rest of their lives!” Naruto said enthusiastically.

 **“I don’t think I will either, kit.”** Kurama smiled.

There was a break where they didn’t say anything. They were simply content with each other’s company.

…

“You totally yipped when they touched your tails!” Naruto said teasingly. Kurama’s eyes widened as he remembered.

 **“That did NOT happen, you hear me?!”** Kurama roared.

Naruto only giggled at the tsundere bijuu.


	2. Nap-with-a-bijuu day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama just wants to nap, and if he keeps getting interrupted, he'll make every child in Konoha nap with him.  
> This is a very fluffy one, because everyone needs something fluffy every once in a while!

Kurama was lounging in Naruto’s apartment. It was one of those days where the sun shone just right through the window, and created a  _ very  _ comfortable spot to nap in if he made himself the size of a regular fox. So when the door opened, he very much hoped that Naruto didn’t need him for anything right now. Anything but that.

“Hey Kurama! Kakashi-sensei, er… “hokage-sama” wants to speak with you. Man I still can’t believe they gave him the hat.” Naruto said.

**_‘I regret not leveling the village to the ground and then taking a nap on the rubble in my full size…’_ ** Kurama thought to himself in well contained anger.

**“What does that scarecrow want from me? I don’t recall him ever needing me for something.”** Kurama asked, hoping he could talk his way out of this one.

“Not sure, but it had something to do with your current reputation with the villagers. That’s all I know.” Naruto replied.

Kurama sighed internally.  **“Fine, he can come here if he wants to speak with me.”** He said. Maybe then he’d be able to enjoy the sun for a couple more much needed minutes.

“Kurama...” Naruto whined.

**“Alright we’ll go to the hokage tower! But you’re carrying me. I am not in the mood to walk.”** Kurama said, finally giving in.

“Alright, I suppose that is the best I’ll get.” Naruto said to himself before picking Kurama up and placing him around his neck. It looked like he wore the bijuu like a scarf, but he would never tell Kurama that. He liked his face without scratches thank you very much.

And so, Naruto walked through the village towards the hokage tower with Kurama around his neck. Villagers looked at the duo with mostly smiles on their faces. Some even chuckled at the sight, and many children cooed instead. Naruto had to agree with the children: Kurama looked strangely cute in this size. But again he would never tell Kurama that. He still liked his face without scratches thank you very much.

Kurama was vaguely aware of the villagers staring at him as he had his eyes closed the whole time, but he did not care. He knew very well that he was the cutest thing on the planet when he was sized like this. They  _ should  _ be calling him cute and coo because of him. Well... everyone except for Naruto. He’d scratch him good if  _ he  _ dared to call him cute.

“One cranky fox for Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto said as he entered the hokage’s office. Kurama finally opened his eyes and looked around the office. He noticed a very comfy looking spot that looked very similar to the one he loved in Naruto’s apartment.

**“If you put me down on that windowsill in the sun, I’ll let that comment slide.”** He said to Naruto. Naruto chuckled and did as the bijuu requested. After Kurama was placed on the windowsill, he felt that it was indeed almost as comfy as where he laid in Naruto’s place. Kurama closed his eyes again and was about to start napping again, but a cough by Kakashi reminded him that he was here for a reason. He reluctantly opened his eyes again and looked at the hokage.

“Thank you for bringing him here, Naruto. You may leave now.” Kakashi told the jinchuuriki. After Naruto left, he turned his attention to Kurama. “Thank you for coming, Kurama.” He said.

**“I’d say ‘no problem’, but you chose to summon me at a rather unfortunate time. I was napping** **_very_ ** **comfortably before I was rudely woken up to go see you. You are lucky that you have a very similar spot here to the one I like in Naruto’s apartment, so I’ll forgive you.”** Kurama said.

Kakashi chuckled sheepishly at the tiny bijuu’s antics. “Who would have thought that the best way to calm the feared nine-tailed demon fox would be simply giving him a nice place to sleep.” Kakashi said, amused.

**“Well no one ever asked.”** Kurama said with a smile. He had to admit that he liked the scarecrow’s humor. Not many dared to speak to him like that, and it was a nice change every once in a while.  **“Anyway, what did you need me for? The kit said it had something to do with my reputation.”** he asked.

“Aah right. Indeed, the villagers have come to really enjoy your presence in Konoha. You seem to be an especially popular item amongst the youngsters. That is why we have gotten many requests to make big changes to the October 10th festival. Instead of it being a day to remember the fallen shinobi, we want to brighten it up a little.” Kakashi said.

Kurama listened intently and was very curious where the hokage was going with this.  **“How do you intend to do that?”** He asked.

“I’m glad you asked. We want to celebrate you and your instrumental help in the war. See it as the villagers’ way of saying sorry for treating you the way you were treated since you were sealed in Mito.” Kakashi answered. “Do you have any suggestions yourself for how you want to be celebrated?”

Kurama got caught off-guard by that question.  **“The villagers want to celebrate me? You know that if you told me that one year ago I would have died laughing, right?”** Kurama joked.

“Well what can I say. Times change.” Kakashi replied with his signature eye smile. Then Kurama came up with something.

**“I think I have the perfect idea! Sticking with your joke about giving me a nice place to sleep, how about we invite the children of Konoha to take a nap with me?”** Kurama said.

“You could be on to something, could you expand on that?” Kakashi asked.

**“Well it is no secret that I love my naps. So how about, on October 10th, I lie down in my full size behind the carved hokage heads and let the children in Konoha take a nap with me. They’ll come clothed in their pyjamas and I’ll allow them to lie on me. I’m sure my fur will keep everyone warm.”** Kurama proposed. He was actually getting excited by the idea and his tails started wagging without him even realizing it.

“Haha leave it to you to find a way to make napping into a festive activity.” Kakashi said with a chuckle. “Alright, but I have one complaint. I have seen you in your full size, and let’s just say that words like ‘gigantic’ and ‘colossal’ are not enough to describe you properly then. How will you make sure that no kids will fall off and splat on the ground?” He asked.

**“Remember that I am basically made of chakra, and that I have perfect chakra control to boot? I’ll make sure they can’t fall off with my chakra. If you want to be extra cautious you can even assign some ANBU to keep an eye out.”** Kurama reasoned.

“Alright, that sounds like a plan then! I’m sure the villagers will love it, especially the kids. The festival will be here in a month already, so we’ll start making some promotional material. Any ideas what to call it?” Kakashi asked, satisfied with the bijuu’s answer.

**“Hmm… let’s keep it simple and call it ‘nap-with-a-bijuu day’. It is to the point and sounds as innocent as it is.”** Kurama answered.

“Very well, ‘nap-with-a-bijuu day’ it is. I think that is everything, then. You may return to your comfy little spot in Naruto’s apartment.” Kakashi said. Kurama had other ideas, though.

**“Thanks, but no thanks.”** Kurama said as he closed his eyes and curled up on the windowsill.

“Huh?” Kakashi replied intelligently.

**“It is just as cozy right here, and I am not moving again.”** Kurama said, leaving no room for argument. Kakashi couldn’t help but sweatdrop. 

“Alright then, suit yourself. But if you start snoring I’ll push you out the window.” Kakashi replied jokingly, to which the fox chuckled.

**“If you do that then I’ll lie down on your lap, use my chakra so you can’t get rid of me, and then wave my tails softly against your nose so you’ll be sneezing all day.”** Kurama responded jokingly in return.

“Haha alright, alright. Honestly, how do you come up with such innocent forms of torture?” Kakashi asked. He couldn’t help but like bickering with the bijuu.

**“Well, let’s just say that I have some experience ‘torturing’ Naruto.”** Kurama replied honestly.

...

Then the bijuu and hokage burst out laughing.

* * *

_ October 10th... _

Today was the day of the festival, and thus also the newly introduced nap-with-a-bijuu day. The nap was scheduled from three o’clock to sunset, which would be around half past six. That gave them three and a half hours of naptime, which should be more than enough. Fifteen minutes before the event started, Kurama, Kakashi, and Naruto were standing in position already.

“Alright, naptime starts soon. I think you should size-up so people know you’re about ready.” Kakashi said to Kurama as they stood next to each other behind the stone hokage faces, looking over the village. When he got no response, he looked down at the kitsune and sweatdropped. Kurama was already sleeping...

“KURAMA!” Kakashi yelled. One of the fox’ ears twitched before he opened his eyes.

**“Khehe oops… well we did come here to nap, didn’t we? I uhh… I was warming up!”** Kurama said sheepishly.

“Sure you were… Anyway, I’ll repeat myself since I don’t think you heard me. The event starts soon, so you better size-up.” Kakashi repeated. Kurama stood up on all fours in response.

**“Of course. And it will be nice to stretch my body in my normal size again. Plus, the view is much nicer from up high.”** Kurama smiled before he pulled on his chakra inside Naruto — who was standing nearby — and quickly started growing. When he reached his full size, he couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched. And not just by Naruto and Kakashi, but by the whole village.  **_‘I should probably say something, shouldn’t I?’_ ** He thought.

**“So… I know that last time I appeared here sized like this things didn’t go so well for either of us. But don’t worry, as you know I’m only here to nap this time and the kids are welcome to join me.”** Kurama improvised. His deep, loud voice boomed through the village. With his now much larger ears he was able to pick up the amused chuckles of the adults and the excited laughter of the children he got in response. Satisfied with his announcement he stretched his limbs before curling up and getting comfortable. Not a moment later the first families appeared to drop off their kids.

“Hokage-sama! Kurama-sama! Thank you so much for doing this. My two boys have been as excited as can be since the announcement, right guys?” A mother said as she approached Kakashi. Her two children nodded with large, enthusiastic smiles on their faces.

“It is no problem at all madam. Thank you for coming.” Kakashi replied. Then he lowered himself to the kids eye level. “So, ready to nap with the biggest fox you’ve ever seen?” Kakashi asked the kids with his signature eye smile. They replied with a cheer. Kurama saw the exchange and a warm feeling of happiness started welling up inside him.

“Alright, alright. Naruto, would you do the honor?” Kakashi asked.

“With pleasure!” Naruto replied. He had been silently watching with a proud expression on his face the whole time. He was proud of the bond Kurama managed to forge with the village he so loved. It was like introducing two of his best friends to each other and seeing them becoming friends themselves.

Now that it was time for the event to start, he crossed his fingers and made two of his famous shadow clones. “Alright up we go!” Naruto excitedly said as the clones picked the two boys up. “You’re lucky that you’re the first ones, because that means you’ll get to sleep on Kurama’s neck, closest to his head.” The clones mentioned as they jumped up and landed at the base of Kurama’s neck.

**“That is right, you two should feel lucky. That is where my fur is fluffiest.”** Kurama added as the clones put the kids down. Once their feet touched the orange neck fur they gasped.

“It’s sooo soft!” One of the boys said. “And sooo fluffy!” The other added before they both laid down to feel more of Kurama’s fluff. Kurama quickly used some chakra to make sure they won’t be able to fall off, but the kids were too young to notice that.

**“Khehe, and it is yours to enjoy for the next couple of hours.”** Kurama said with a chuckle. Then out of the corner of his giant eye he saw many more kids starting to form a queue.

“Looks like we’ll need a bit more clones.” Naruto noted as he too looked towards the growing line of kids. That was of course no problem for him, and with no effort he created a couple dozen clones. Slowly but surely Kurama’s whole body — minus his head, arms, and legs, but including his nine tails — got covered in children.

...

“Aaand that is the last one!” Naruto said as he placed the last child, a little girl of about six years old, on one of Kurama’s tails. That was the cue for Kurama to start the good part of the event.

**“Alright then. Since everybody has a nice little cozy spot, I want everyone to be quiet and enjoy a little nap with me. Sound good?”** Kurama asked. In response he got a deafening cheer produced by the many children, which made him chuckle.  **“Alright, sleep well then, everyone.”** He said before laying his head down on his crossed arms. Naruto and Kakashi stood there before him and he gave them a nod and a wink to signal that everything was okay. Then he too closed his eyes to start his own nap.

Kurama had to admit that this felt even better than that special nap he enjoyed in Naruto’s apartment so much. Instead of the warmth from the sun through the window, he was now warmed up by the many children on his body, and in return he warmed the children with his orange fur. But that is not the main reason. No, the main reason was not the literal physical warmth, but the figurative one. The warmth that he felt within himself because of the trust that all these kids and parents gave him. It was with that feeling that Kurama fell asleep, more content than he ever was.

While Kurama was asleep, many of the parents set-up their little picnic around the fox. Naruto and Kakashi joined in on the fun and talked as quietly as possible to many of the parents. For everyone there, it felt like dusk came way too soon.

…

“Alright, the sun is setting. Naruto, could you wake Kurama?” Kakashi asked as the end of the event neared. Naruto nodded and tugged on Kurama’s chakra, signaling the fox to wake up. Kurama opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, but otherwise did not move an inch.

_ ‘There we go. Sleep well, big guy?’  _ Naruto asked through their mental link.

**_‘I’ve never slept so well in my life I think. You sure it is sunset already?’_ ** Kurama said, hoping that they woke him up an hour early.

_ ‘Sorry to wake you then, but the kids need to go back home eventually.’  _ Naruto said.

**_‘Alright, alright. Let me wake everyone up.’_ ** Kurama reluctantly gave in. He opened his muzzle and let out an overdramatic yawn, making sure to make enough noise to wake all the kids up.  **“Well wasn’t that a nice little nap. Do you all agree?”** Kurama said. He got some sleepy yesses and groans in response, which made him chuckle along with all the parents.  **“Naruto will make sure you all return to your parents safely.”** Kurama stated as Naruto already made a bunch of clones and got to work.

Despite the logistical difficulty, Naruto managed to return every kid to their corresponding parent in no more than twenty minutes. The parents expressed their gratitude to the trio of Kurama, Naruto, and Kakashi with joyful smiles and thank yous. They’d love to give Kurama something extra, but aside from their acceptance there was nothing more Kurama could want.

As the last parents left to walk back down to the village, Kakashi announced that he would attend the rest of the festival himself as well. “Thank you once again Kurama. As far as I can tell everyone enjoyed the event and I’m sure the kids can’t wait till next year.” He said.

**“Neither can I. This was probably the best nap I’ve ever had, so I want to thank you as well.”** Kurama said with a genuine smile. Kakashi nodded and turned to Naruto.

“Thanks for your work too, Naruto. Your clones really helped.” He said.

“No problem, Kakashi-sensei! Enjoy the rest of the festival. I’ll stay here with Kurama for a bit.” Naruto responded. Kakashi nodded again before turning around to walk towards the village center. Once Kakashi was out of earshot, Naruto turned to Kurama and jumped on the fox’ muzzle right between his eyes to give him an awkward hug.

“And now I have you all for myself!” Naruto said playfully.

**“Khehe you’ve had me all for yourself for many years kit. It’s about time you started sharing me.”** Kurama replied.

“I know.” Naruto chuckled. “Do you want to stay here with me for a while and look over the village? I’m sure they won’t mind seeing a big, protective fox looking after them a bit longer.” He then asked.

**“Sure kit, I’d love that.”** Kurama said in a content sounding voice as he looked at the tiny looking village below them. He definitely felt like a guardian at that moment. He’d let nothing harm it as long as he was there.

Naruto made himself comfortable on Kurama’s muzzle and for the rest of the evening, they simply enjoyed each other’s presence as they looked over the festive village.


End file.
